Whatever happens
by fantasyrose91
Summary: From episode 6x11: I don't know if you've found an apartment yet to live in New York, but, uh, you can always stay at mine until you find one. Rachel and Jesse little missing moment.


**Whatever happens**

For a long time, Rachel stood there staring at the door, wondering why, out of all the possible colours, the builders had decided to paint all the doors yellow. The thought intrigued her, but she could not waste any more time so, taking a deep breath, she gathered her courage and rang. The steps behind that door made her want to run away, but she stood still. Just remember what you decided: whatever happens, you two won't end up in bed together.

"Rachel?" For a moment, the girl found herself breathless. The sight of Jesse St. James, shirtless, wearing only sweatpants, was not something that could be seen every day. "Excuse me for a second," he said before he disappeared behind another door. Remember your resolve: no matter what happens, you two won't end up in bed together.

"Yes, yes I remember," Rachel said, trying to silence her thoughts.

"What did you say?" Jesse had returned, wearing a grey T-shirt. Part of her thought that tight grey T-shirt made him even more attractive.

"Nothing, I was talking to myself."

"Like in the old times. What brings you to this neighbourhood? Do not tell me you've decided to accept the role as my co-star."

"What? No way, I have not changed my mind on NYADA, but I was wondering ..."

"Yes?"

"Is your offer to come and stay with you still available?"

"Sure it is, but I thought you lived with Kurt and Blaine."

"Indeed I do, but, let's say that living under the same roof with a pair of newlyweds is not exactly the best," Jesse smiled, and Rachel still had to repeat mentally the promise she has given to herself. How could Jessie have this effect on her? She decided that it was the fault of his new haircut. It couldn't be anything else.

"What happened?" he asked, bringing her back to reality.

"Just know that I will probably never eat at their kitchen table again." He grinned and moved to let her pass.

"You're welcome here, and you can stay as long as you want." Once again, Rachel did not move.

"Maybe before you let me in there are some things you should know about me." Jesse looked perplexed, should not he be the one to warn her? Rachel's expression made him realise how much she cared to say those things, and so he let her continue.

"OK, go ahead. I'm all ears."

"I sing in the shower."

"So do I."

"And also when I dress up."

"You know, Rachel, it happens that I too like singing, so I think I can live with that. Besides, you have one of the most beautiful voice I have ever heard. It's really not a problem." She could not blush a little at his words, but she continued.

"And I watch movies with Barbara Streisand when I'm depressed."

"I've seen thousands of films of all kinds, but I still think that 'The Way We Were' is one of the best movies I've ever seen."

"I don't even know how to cook a hamburger."

"Down the road, there's a great Chinese takeaway. We're in New York, Rachel, not in Lima. And plus, since when do vegans eat burgers?" Rachel's eyes widened.

"You remembered! I, I really can't believe it."

"I remember everything. On our first date, I took you to a steak house, and you ordered a salad. You could have told me sooner."

"It was that I did not want to spoil our evening. You made such an effort organising it."

"I know." He said, making a slight step toward her, then unexpectedly Jesse bowed his head toward her. "So, is there something else you haven't told me and want to share now, Miss Berry?" Those words whispered in Rachel's ear brought a shiver down her spine.

"Yes, never call me like that!" Jesse moved again to let her pass in. Rachel came in without any hesitation, and without any voice in her head saying what it ought to have been saying but instead keeping deliberately quiet. Because even with the voice in her head, when Jesse leant toward her, she wanted him to kiss her, just as it had happened in the auditorium.

"I think we have an understanding! Welcome to your new home, Rachel, but for the record, you probably should know that I usually walk around the house naked." Rachel turned, looking bewildered. Jesse tried to keep a straight face, but in the end, he could not keep from laughing.


End file.
